In some applications utilizing a power amplifier, it is desirable to limit peak voltages to which active devices of the power amplifier are subjected. For example, in CMOS devices, the transistor breakdown voltage may be only slightly greater than the supply voltage. In RF power amplifiers, high peak voltages can be caused by load mismatches, temperature extremes, and device variations, for example. High peak voltages are capable of causing breakdown of the active devices, which can lead to reliability problems.
It can therefore be seen that there is a need for amplifier designs where peak voltages applied to active devices of the amplifier are limited so that the peak voltages are below the transistor breakdown voltages of the devices being used to implement the design.